


Never Too Late

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, TARDIS-Sharing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor wants to celebrate Valentine's day.  The Master would rather just skip it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Doctor and Master's Low-Key, Low-Stress Valentine's Day Fest](http://doctor-and-master.dreamwidth.org/66898.html). Which I didn't see until the 15th, which is why the drabble has the theme it does.
> 
> Drabble Project, Day 46

"Really, Doctor. It's bad enough that you insist upon celebrating some ridiculous Earth holiday, but you are eleven hours, forty-three minutes, and nineteen seconds late."

"You've spent the past three days hiding," the Doctor reminded him. "Otherwise you would have gotten this over with."

"I was hoping you'd give up this foolishness once the day itself had passed."

"You should know by now; I'll never give up on you."

For a fraction of a second the Master's expression softened, then he forced the mask back into place. "I suppose I've put this off as long as possible. Lead on, Doctor."


End file.
